


Mirror

by Colamiilk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Poetic, Short & Sweet, right to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mirror mirror hidden away, please never lead me astray. If you do, i can't tell, so close your eyes and whisper farwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

It grates at your ears, decades of silence erased, 

“Activate,”

Harsh, uncaring of the pain it causes waking you up into a colorful reality that you can’t join, speaks in it’s own voice which you cannot have. unbroken, like you once had.

These gems had found you, saved you. Only to taunt you with the illusion of freedom locking you away in some other gem. You were only a device after all! Not like you could do anything! 

They were right. But then the next voice you heard was one of passion, understandable in your current state. A chance, in times like these anything can learnt. For the sake of freedom, for the sake of home. You listen to the voice of amazement the first sound you’ve liked in a long, long time. Absorbing them, each hitch something new to know. 

Step by Step now, you need to learn before you can speak. The serious tone disappears fast, impatient with the lack of performance. It’s quick need for results will like be it’s death. But passion of the other never fades, and it doesn’t lose its interest. It shows you others, others that you are sure you will never see again, but the face that matter’s stays consistent, and happy. nothing tears at,, steven..


End file.
